


Signers, Meet Your Glowers

by RozaCourt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozaCourt/pseuds/RozaCourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yusei helps a girl after her D-Wheel crashed, he didn’t expect to meet a whole new group of duelists. One by one, the Signers meet he Glowers. And the Flaming Lavas. It’s up to these two groups to save the world from an era of flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I revved the test D-Wheel experimentally for a few seconds before typing into my laptop. A new tournament will be starting soon, so I’ve been working on new engines for my, Jack’s, and Crow’s D-Wheels. They’re almost….

I jumped and looked up when I heard a crash outside. I walked out to see what had happened and was surprised at what I saw. An ice colored D-Wheel had crashed into the building next to mine. I saw a flash of silver in the ruble next to it and ran to help whoever it was.

“Nn,” I heard as I pushed the metal away. A pair of arms attempted to push their owner up into a kneeling position.

“You shouldn’t try to move,” I warned, kneeling down to hover a hand over the person’s back.

“Have to. He’s getting…” a sweet, soft (if hoarse) voice answered. At the last word, the person grunted, the arms collapsed, and the body fell back down.

I rolled the girl over and picked her up bridal style to take her inside to my room. After tending to her wounds, I left her to rest. I walked outside, grabbed her D-Wheel, and brought it inside to fix what I could. When I started working on the engine a few hours later, I heard soft footsteps behind me.

“Thank you,” the soft voice replied.

“No problem.” I saw the same flash of silver from before as the girl sat next to me.

After a moment of silence, I stopped working and looked up at her. The flashes of silver, I realized, were actually her really long hair. Her bangs framed her wide pink eyes that sparkled with her smile.

“You seem to really know what you’re doing there… uh….”

“Yusei.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Yusei. I’m Marqueta, but my friends call me Meta.” She looked at her D-Wheel again. “Be gentle with that engine, ok? I put it together with very fragile stuff.”

“I’ll see what I can do. It was almost completely destroyed in the crash.”

“If there are any parts you need, I can get my friend to get them. For mine….” She glanced at the test D-Wheel. “Or yours.”

“That isn’t….”

“I want to repay you for your help. You didn’t have to tend to my wounds or fix my D-Wheel, but you did. Now.” I watched her hand flip her hair off her shoulder to lean her chin in her palm. “I want to do whatever I can to help you.”

I looked into her smiling eyes for a while before smiling and nodding. Her head tilted to the side as she smiled further.

“Hey, Yusei!” Meta and I looked up at the sound of many kids greeting me. Luna, Leo, and their friends from school were running through the door and down the steps to stop at my side.

“Yusei! Are you going to enter the World Champions’ Tournament?” Leo asked me.

“Jack, Crow, and I were planning on it,” I answered, nodding. Meta tilted her head at me in question. I just smiled.

“Hey, whose D-Wheel is this?” Luna asked, getting the others’ attention.

“It is mine,” the silver haired girl replied. The kids all turned to look at her then. She smiled and gestured to the D-Wheel as I started back working on the engine. “It’s the shade of pure ice because I am an ice duelist. I am Meta, the Ruler of Ice.”

“That is so cool!” Tenpei, Patty, Bob, Leo, and Luna all gushed.

“Are you here to compete in the tournament too, Meta?” Leo asked her.

“I might. Knowing my best friend, she’ll bug me for all eternity if I don’t sign us up for it. But isn’t it just for champions?”

“Or anyone wanting to challenge a champion,” I clarified.

“Well then, I guess I….” I looked at her when her voice trailed off. She was looking at the door leading outside with slightly narrowed eyes. “Hey, Yusei? Take the kids upstairs, ok?”

“Why?” I sat down my tools.

“Just….” The others backed toward us as… flames started surrounding the door. “Go!”

“Yusei, what’s going on? What’s with the fire?” Patty asked me. I glanced back at Meta as I ushered them upstairs. She was glaring at the door openly now, her hand beginning to rise slowly.

“I don’t….” The door suddenly burst off the hinges, and I pushed the kids out of the way.

But the pain I expected to feel from the door hitting me never came. I turned around in time to watch Meta yank a shimmering rope towards her, pulling the door away from me. But that wasn’t what surprised me. What shocked me was her _other_ hand.

“Whoa, she’s beating the fire back. With her _hand_ ,” Tenpei said in awe. Soon, the fire was out, and the girl walked to us. She looked me in the eye then Luna then Leo.

“We need to talk Yusei. But only us.” The others groaned in protest. “I’m sorry, but this is between the two of us alone.”

“But…!” She knelt down in front of the twins.

“You two will have your talk. Just not now or with me.” With a sigh, they all nodded and left. She stood up and looked me in the eye again. “You may want to sit down for this.”

“Alright.” I sat down, and she sat across from me. While looking me dead in the eye, she explained.


	2. Meeting Sadao (Aki)

“Aki! I’ll talk to you guys later! Aki-san!” I turned around and saw a little kid running up to me. The boy slowed to a stop right in front of where I was standing waiting for him to catch up.

“Yes?” I inquired, wondering who this kid was.

“Can I have a duel with you? Please?! I’ve always wanted to duel you! You’re my idol!” I looked down into his wide, hopeful eyes. ‘ _Well, if he’s always wanted to…. I can’t exactly say no to him like this_ ,’ I thought.

“Alright. Shall we go to the park?” He nodded enthusiastically. When we got to our destination, we stood across from one another and activated our duel disks. Our decks shuffled within the slot.

“Duel!”

“I’ll go first! Draw!” He drew a card and glanced at it before showing it to me. “I activate Lava Summoner! This forces us to discard our entire hand in order to summon a level seven or above monster!”

‘ _What could be his strategy for activating such a card? This move puts him at a serious disadvantage_ ,’ I thought. We each sent our cards to the graveyard.

“I choose to summon level seven Black Rose Dragon!”

“Oo, it’s Black Rose Dragon! So pretty!” he gasped in awe as my dragon appeared in a flash of light and rose petals. “It’s a dream come true! Now I can try out my new combo on one of the strongest monsters in the game!”

“Hm?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“I summon level eight Lava Sorceress!” My eyes widened as lava covered the boy’s field. A staff lifted out of it, followed by what appeared to be a huge woman wearing a lava dress.

“Impressive monster,” I complimented, staring at the 3000 attack point monster.

“Just wait until you witness its power.” My attention shot back to my opponent. To my surprise, I was no longer staring at a star-struck little boy. In his place was a smirking teenage girl.

“Who are you?”

“The person that will rid the world of Izayoi Aki. I activate Lava Barrier Breaker from my graveyard! By banishing this card, I can target one monster! Unfortunately for you, that monster can’t be destroyed as long as this effect is used! It lasts either until the end of my turn or if you activate a trap that destroys it! Whichever comes first!”

“How is that a bad thing for me?! That gives me time to think of a way to defeat your monster!” I pointed out.

“We’ll see! Lava Sorceress, attack Black Rose Dragon with Lava Burst!” Her monster raised its staff, and lava shot out of it to my dragon. Grunting, I staggered back and laid a hand on my chest as the attack hit.

“What is this?!” I asked, panicking slightly, as my life points lowered to 3400. That is the _least_ of my worries right now, though.

“Hurts, doesn’t it? Feels like your heart was burned by lava? I activate Lava Sorceress’s special ability! Each time she fails to destroy a monster, that monster loses 100 attack points and she can attack again if I banish a card!”

“What?!” My dragon’s attack power lowered to 2300.

“Attack her dragon again!” I gasped and staggered again as my life points reduced to 2700.

“What are you doing to me?! Why am I feeling this during a _duel_?!” I haven’t felt pain like this since I dueled against the Misty when she was a Dark Signer. And they’re supposed to be gone!

“Lava Sorceress’s ability activates again!” I fell to one knee as my life points went to 1900.

“Please… stop,” I pled, standing shakily.

“Sorry, Izayoi-san! But the Signers are in the way of the Flaming Lavas’ plans! Her ability activates again!” I struggled to remain upright as my life points reduced to 1000.

I closed my eyes for a moment as my vision became blurry. My chest… no, my _heart_ felt like it was on fire. I could hardly breathe anymore, and I swayed as my balance was thrown off. I fell to my knees, panting for breath.

“This is the famous Izayoi Aki? Tch, I’m not impressed. Finish her off, Lava Sorceress!” I looked down as the lava approached, closing my eyes in expectation.

But the heightened heat never came. I opened my eyes and looked at my dragon, half expecting to see that Stardust Dragon had suddenly appeared to save me. Instead, a knight the same color as my dragon was slashing the burst away before it could touch Black Rose. My eyes trailed down and I gasped at who I saw.

“That is no way to treat such a famous damsel in obvious distress,” the boy in front of me said.

“Sadao, the Glower of Light. You’re almost as annoying as Aki is.”

“Get out of here. Now.” The duel field disappeared along with the girl. I watched the boy turn to me and kneel down to my level, worry clear in his green eyes. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here to save you.”

“You say that as if you knew I was in need of saving.”

“That’s because I did.” I was about to question this statement when pain shot through my chest again. I whimpered very slightly, placing a hand over my chest. “Enough talking. You need medical attention.”

I didn’t bother resisting as he lifted me bridal style and started walking to the hospital. Surprisingly, I felt… safe in his arms despite the fact that I didn’t even know his name… full name. I rested my hands on my stomach and my head on his arms, closing my eyes slowly to rest.

When I opened them again, I was laying in a hospital bed with no more heart burn. Yusei and a silver haired girl were talking quietly at the foot of the bed.

“Y… Yusei.” The two looked over at me.

“Aki.” He stood up and walked over to me, sitting in the chair next to the bed. “How are you feeling?” I smiled at him.

“Better. There’s no more pain.”

“…disappeared. It appears the Lavas are becoming bold,” I caught the girl saying. I looked at her and saw the boy from before talking with her.

“The Lavas?” The two looked over at me. “You mean the Flaming Lavas?”

“Aki-san.” The two glanced at each other before walking to my other side. “This is my friend Marqueta, but she prefers Meta. My name is Sadao, or, as Meta calls me, Hero.” The girl nodded to me with a smile.

“Who are the Lavas?” I asked.

“All in due time. Yusei, we should go. Sadao needs to privately give Aki-san the same Talk I gave you,” Meta replied.

“Alright.” The other Signer squeezed my hand lightly before following her out. Sadao sat in his place.

And told me the most bizarre story ever.


End file.
